Alita
is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Character_%28arts%29 fictional character], a female [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyan Saiyan] warrior who appears in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z Dragon Ball Z] game [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Xenoverse Dragon Ball: Xenoverse] by developer [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dimps Dimps]. Biography was born on the Planet Vegeta in the age 715 and was the only child to Tohma and Dunya, 2 lower class Saiyans in the Saiyan Hierarchy. While Alita grew up as a typical saiyan, her parents pursued more noble goals. Her Father, Tohma, was a scientist in King Vegeta's army. Her mother, Dunya, was a doctor at Planet Vegeta, tending to injured warriors as they heal in the Medical Machine. For their career choice, her parents didn't receive much accolades from their fellow Saiyan peers. Even Alita grew to disdain them; judging her own parents as "unworthy of being a Saiyan". However, Alita inherited both her parents' intellect and talent, showing her brilliance in everything she did. Her mentor at the time praised her skill, saying that her progress hardly required any help. It was no time at all before she was recruited into the Saiyan army at the tender age of 17 and fought during the final years of the Saiyan-Tuffle war. For 2 years, Alita was part of the Saiyan army responsible for conquering planets in King Vegeta's name. Until the age 732, where Planet Vegeta was peacefully annexed by Frieza's Planet Trade Organization. Alita did not agree with her king's naiveté towards the annexation. She became a voice for free Saiyans, claiming that Saiyans should be a proud warrior race and not bow down to others or allow others to manipulate them. Her opinion fell upon deaf ears, as her comrades were more interested in Frieza's promise for conquest and glory. She was later dishonorably discharged from the Saiyan army when she refused to take part in Frieza's Kanassan war. Her voice grew silent as she was less and less welcomed among her people, eventually retreating to the only place where she's truly home... her parents'. Years passed before Alita gradually showed herself again. When going to a local pub she stumbled upon a delusional and badly bruised Bardock that warned her, and all who'd listen, about Frieza's plan to destroy Planet Vegeta. At first, she didn't believe him, responding the same way the other Saiyans at the pub did. As Bardock kept rambling, it convinced Alita enough to silently follow his track once he left. She followed Bardock up until the higher atmosphere of Planet Vegeta where the last thing she saw was Frieza's Super Nova attack coming her way. As she watched what she believed to be her last moments of her life, a large flash of light blinded her. When she regained her sight, she was perplexed when she was suddenly on Planet Namek, watching Bardock fight Broly when suddenly a mysterious stranger joined the fight. Personality "I'm sick and tired of looking at that emotionless expression of yours!" - Vegeta Alita is perhaps one of the most mysterious characters of the Time Patrollers. She is quiet, emotionless, studious, sarcastic, distant and anti-social. A dark character, but one everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. Alita is often portrayed as being overly insensitive and pessimistic and generally regards everything as "black and white". Despite her seemingly unfriendly attitude, Alita does care greatly about the people she feels attached to. Overall, Alita is not coldhearted, merely introverted, caring deeply for those close to her. Powers and abilities Ki Manipulation: The power to manipulate the flow of one’s metaphysical energy. Alita can shape and manipulate her Ki in order to gain superhuman capabilities which can be used increase combat affinity. She is able to physically manifest all her inner strength by concentrating her Ki energy in one point outside her body and unleashing a terrible stream of Ki energy to her fullest extent purely on sheer force of will alone. She can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, reflexes, awareness and, sometimes, unstaggerability. Ki Aura: The ability to surround oneself in Ki energy. Alita can surround herself in Ki energy becoming a lot more dangerous. Bukujutsu Dance: She can achieve flight by lifting herself up with the Ki energy surrounding her and can propelling herself using the same method. Ki Sensory: The ability to sense another’s Ki Potential. Alita can sense the Ki in other people on a galactic scale, finding opponents galaxy wide without the need for a scanner and can determine if her opponent is stronger than her or not. Ki Masking: The ability to mask one’s Ki potential. Alita can hide her Ki to hide her full battle potential, forcing enemies to think they’re stronger than her or to avoid being detected by scanners or Ki sensory. Ki Barrier: The ability to create a shield out of Ki energy. Alita has the ability to create a barrier-like orb around her, negating other Ki attacks. Combat Growth: The ability to strengthen her attributes by fighting. Alita is capable of boosting her strength every time she battles. The more she fights, the stronger she becomes. This includes her natural abilities such as speed and strength, but also supernatural abilities such as her skills. Even through defeat, she grows stronger because of the Saiyan genetic trait called the "Zenkai" boost. Battle adaptation: The ability to adapt to the conditions of a battlefield. Alita is able to adapt to different scenarios and is equally adept in fighting both on the ground as in the air. Techniques Offensive Ki Blast: Her most basic attack. Formed and discharged portions of ki, which are frequently used in her fighting routine. Nova Blast: A chargeable version of her basic Ki Blast. It creates a spiraling, fiery energy sphere that is charged similar to Goku’s Kamehameha. It is than thrown from her hand and inflicts major damage through a fiery explosion. Meteor shower: Alita coats her fists in ki and repeatedly strikes her opponent when lightning speed. The punches are so fast, the surrounding area is set ablaze by sheer friction alone. Once the attack is finished, the enemy is sent crashing back to the ground, clothes in flames. Binary Star: An energy sphere, two-pronged attack. Alita charges two fiery energy orbs in her hands, the first orb acts as the precursor, homing in and sticking to her opponent. The second acts as the catalyst, homing in on the first orb and exploding on impact, inflicting massive damage. Huygens Rings: Chasing energy disk attacks similar to Krillin’s “Destructo Disk”. The only difference is that the center is hollow, effectively making it a flat ring rather than a disk. Just like the “Destructo Disk”, Huygens Rings can slice opponents in half. Defensive Lunar Shield: An energy shield made of ki that Alita uses to shield herself from incoming attacks. The shield is immensely durable, able to withstand prolonged periods of intense stress. Meteor Barrage: Only usable when Lunar Shield is active. Her Shield "breaks" and the individual shards that made up the shield explode around her, forcing anyone near her to move back or be caught in the explosion. Solar Flare: Used to temporarily stun all nearby enemies with a flash of light. Mainly used to gain the upper hand and set up more complicated attacks without the fear of interruption. Ultimates Terra Force: “Terabutai!” - Similar to Goku’s Spirit Bomb, Terra Force gathers all of the Ki energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot that explodes on organic contact and engulfs a large area. If no organic contact is made, the ball of energy will either drill through the planet until it reaches the core or it will skid across the land until it flies off into space as the planet curves away from it. Sorrow Blue: “Hiaiburū!” - An energy attack that inflicts a considerable amount of internal damage without causing any external, physical damage. As the ball of energy remains a perfect sphere while spiraling in the middle, it creates a disc of wind about 4 meters in diameter, able to induce countless micro-cuts that severely damage the body’s nerves system. Upon contact, the opponent is left flying with the ball until it explodes a few seconds later, covering a wide area and leaving the opponent unable to move. Take solace at least in knowing that, when the explosion begins, you will not feel anything due to the severe damage on your nerves system. Transformations Super Saiyan: Alita achieved this transformation during a fight with an alternate timeline Frieza, in a timeline where Goku wasn't wished back after his fight with Raditz. This form multiplies her base Powerlevel by 50. Super Saiyan 2: Alita achieved this transformation during her fight against an alternate timeline Broly on Earth. In this timeline all the Z warrior passed away on Planet New Vegeta when Vegeta was too stubborn to lend Goku his strength. This form multiplies her base Powerlevel by a 100. Weaknesses * Charging Ki takes time. * Ki is finite and can be used up quickly. * Excessive use of Ki attacks creates fatigue. * Ki Sensory is ineffective against users with Ki Masking. * Ki Masking is ineffective against users with Telepathy. * Ki Masking is ineffective during combat since it lowers Ki, making her weaker.* Charging Ki takes time. Memorable Quotes "Because we're Saiyans! No one has the right to control us. we shouldn't bow down to any tyrant or despot. Anyone who tries to pry away our liberty, should pay the price!" - To her father about Frieza "Taste the fire stoked by hatred!" - To Frieza after obtaining Super Saiyan form “Years… Fear and oppression. Your white toxicity… until there’s nothing left… You will lay here… collecting dust. While I clean my memory of us… until there’s only rust.” – To Frieza before his death in an alternate timeline "Suffer a thousand blows!" - To Broly as she uses Meteor Shower "By my bloody hand... You shall not live past this day." - To Cell "Go ahead, spin you death... weave your doom." - To Dabura "All he did was scorn, piss and moan... I would weep no tears for him." - To Kid Trunk about his father's sacrifice during the Buu Saga "... It reduces all inside to cinder and ash!" - To Majin Buu about her Terra Force attack "Your dance... has come to an end." - To Janemba "The blood of many foes stain my hands... but there shall be more to come..." - To Future Trunks "Fortune has hated our people for generations, You've helped change this." - To Goku "Let us contend on a higher battlefield!" - To Beerus RP Hooks * She enjoys sparring with other Time Patrollers. * Is your character a Time Patroller? He/she might have seen Alita in Tokitoki City! * She's ambidextrous, meaning she is equally adept in the use of both left and right appendages. * Alita dislikes the use of Beam Attacks, relying more on projectile based ki blasts or energy spheres. * Uses Tai Chi as a form of meditation. * Her signature moves are named after celestial objects with the exception of Sorrow Blue, a move she learned from her mother. * Be mindful of Alita's beliefs of justice. She considers herself to be the embodiment of vengeance, the anger of dead people, demanding blood be spilled for the blood they lost. Trivia * Her name is pronounced “Ah-lee-tah” in English and “Aree-tah” in Japanese. It is a pun on Alibertia, a plant species with edible fruitage. * Her father’s name is pronounced “Tow-ma” in both English and Japanese and is a pun on "Tomato". * Her mother’s name is pronounced “Dunn-ee-ah” in both English and Japanese and is a pun on "Onion". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Female Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Aliens